You Said You Wouldn't Forget About Me
by MaddieandPaige
Summary: What if BTR had a old best friend no one knew about
1. Chapter 1

BEFORE THE WERE BTR THE WERE

KENDALL

JAMES

CARLOS

LOGAN

AND ARIANA THE FORGOTTEN ONE :) Hope your in for some drama

this story will put you in tears, make you cry , make wanna break your coumputer dont get mad at me :)


	2. Chapter 2

BEFORE THE WERE BTR THE WERE

KENDALL

JAMES

CARLOS

LOGAN

AND ARIANA THE FORGOTTEN ONE :) Hope your in for some drama

this story will put you in tears, make you cry , make wanna break your computer don't get mad at me :)

**Ari's POV**

**We Sat in james basement like we always did on hockey nights it was always a fun time with my four boys :) "Hey Ari the game is going to be awsome " Kendall told me i smiled and watched as Carlos ran down the stairs then followed by Logan and James . Did i forget to introduce my self :P ****I'm Ariana Vega im 15 and from Minnesota i love my four bestfriends Logan , Carlos and James and Kendall i know what your thinking why i am i hanging out with boys I remember this like was yesterday when we all met in Kindergarden :) **

**FLASHBACK **

**I walked into my class with my bright red hair in a ponytail and saw four boys sitting in a circle and so i walked up to them "HI I 'M ARIANA" I waved at them then the one with the helment spoke first "Dont girls have cooties ?" he asked scared "No Not Me " I smiled Thats when i met my four bestfriends We stayed tight all the way till now i played hockey with them and ate corndogs and did boy stuff with them i was One Of The Guys :) **

**PRESENT TIME :) **

**"ARIANA ARI WAKE UP ARE YOU DEAD !" Logan was screaming in my ear I pushed him of the sofa "Watch it Dr Logie " All the boys laughed **

**Im ARIANA WELCOME TO MY LIFE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ari's POV_**

**_I sat on my bed thinking of what to wear to Jenny Jake's party i was a 14 year old girl i didnt know wear i usually wore hoodies and skinny jeans and vans that's all and Jenny told me to wear something cute i didn't want the boys to make fun of me so i said screw it and went into my closet and pulled out the cutest outfit i could find(The picture) I heard a knock on my window knowing it was Kendall and the guys i opened my window and jumped down and was caught by a surprised Kendall "You look like not a boy" i pushed him and ran all the way to Jenny's she opened the door and hugged me "You look so adorable" she smiled I was talking with Jenny and some other girls which felt nice for some reason i always hanged with guys and Then Jenny asked everyone to sit in a circle we were going to play Spin the bottle oh no ! "Okay so who wants to spin first" Jenny asked no one answered "Um okay James you can go first" Jenny said James span the bottle it landed on Madison Barks she was a pretty girl and was nice and James leaned over and quickly kissed her she of coursed blushed "Okay It's Ari's Turn" Jenny practicaly screamed i span the bottle and it landed on KENDALL it got so quiet you could hear a pin drop i saw kendall eyes become so WIDE "Eww no way Jenny " and i ran up the staris and out the door and i heard footsteps behind me i turned around it was my four bestfreinds "You guys that was gross" I giggled they gave me nods of agreement "Whos up for a sleepover my house :)" I smiled we all ran off too my house ! thank god i did not have to Kiss my bestfreind _**


	4. Chapter 4

"I blended a corn dog, nutella, banana, a raw egg, brussel sprouts, and a cnnimon scroll!" I show off the disgusting concoction I made. The boys and I are having a gross-shake contest. They taste mine, and look disgusted. I've won! I gobble down the last slice of pizza, my coveted prize :').

"IRON MAN!" they tell me.  
"Okay! Iron Man it is!" I put on the movie. It's quite late, I don't mind though. We are watching Iron Man! The boys and I live for it. We settle down watching the movie.

Later, they're all asleep. I watch them, smiling at my goofy best friends. My eyes linger on Kendall. I wonder, if I had of kissed him, would I like it? I've never been kissed. Abruptly, Kendall wakes up.  
"Hey, Ari" he smiles groggily.  
"Hi!" I chirp.  
"Ari...do you like anyone?" Kendall asks me. Weird. He never seems to ask about THAT!  
"No-o, why?" i am curious.  
"Nevermind..." Kendall shifts closer to me, "but you still owe me that kiss!" I feel my insides squirm, and I blush. No! I can't like him!  
"Well, spin the bottle is spin the bottle..." I look into his eyes. He gently tilts my face, and kisses me. On the lips.

"That was my first kiss!" I blurt.  
"Really?" I take from Kendall's remark that it wasn't his. I don't want to admit it, but I may have a tiny crush on Kendall.  
Too bad, considering I have to crush that crush.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ari POV**

I woke up in my Bedroom it was Monday morning i had to get ready for school i went into my closet and put on my mickey mouse shirt and red skinny jeans and black supras i was so hungry but i looked at myself in the mirror i was looking kinda fat like so i deiced to skip breakfast i made my way down the stairs and started to walk to school i passed Kendall 's House and Then James's Followed My Carlos And Logan's then Kelly Snow's House she was my Bully but of course i couldn't tell they guys they would try to something about it i could Handel it on my own i was tough enough i saw Kelly come out her house she obviously saw me aw crap "Hey Little Red Dork " she laughed i looked down at walked away but she wouldn't give up "I'm Talking To You Freak" she screamed I turned around and faced her "What did you want " i sad quietly she rolled her eyes and pushed me into the snow "Where are your Bff's They Probably Hate you " She said like she meant it "I'm sorry what did i do to you " I frowned she took that as me back talking her and she punched me in the face and boy ! did it hurt when she left i got out my phone to check the damage aw it left a bruise the boys are going to see this and ask me so many questions no ! NO! . I ran into school and Ducked my face when I saw The Boys they waved at me i pretended not to hear "ARIANA " James yelled i countuied to walk when i bumped into Jenny she saw my face and gave me a look "Not Again" i nodded .

Kendall 's POV

Ariana just ignored us that was strange really strange she had her head down i know it wasnt about the kiss we both said it was a acident and should not have happend so why was she ignoreing us she rans straight to Jenny she lifted her head Jenny gave her a knowing look and the walked off toghther it was all strange the bell rang and me and they guys walked into first period I was going to find out what was wrong with Ari at Lunch .

Lunch Time :)

Jenny's POV

I wanted Ari to sit with me at lucnh she didnt need the boys to ask her questions so i saw her in the lucnh line grabbed her arm and we linked arms and started to walk to our Table when The Boys Walked up to us "Hey Ari come sit with us ?" Logan asked i had to think of something "She promised me " I pouted "We need to talk with her" Kendall said "We can Talk Later " Ari spoke up "Okay" Kendall Gave in .


	6. Chapter 6

Ari's POV

I was so bored i went into my closet and grabbed my secret guitar the boys didn't know i played or sang but i loved it i would sing in the car the shower anytime i began to strum on my guitar and sing a song i was writing .

skies are crying, I am watching

Catching tear drops in my hands

Only silence as it's ending

Like we never had a chance

Do you have to make me feel like

There's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

As the smoke clears, I awaken

And untangle you from me

Would it make you feel better

To watch me while I bleed?

All my windows still are broken

But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Go run, run, run

I'm gonna stay right here,

Watch you disappear

Yeah, oh

Go run, run, run

Yeah, it's a long way down

But I am closer to the clouds up here

You can take everything I have

You can break everything I am

Like I'm made of glass

Like I'm made of paper

Oh Oh

Go on and try to tear me down

I will be rising from the ground

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

I Smiled that was the best i had ever sang i felt super proud Ahhhhh! If Kelly Could see me now :) not that i sing that song to her she would probably Punch me and i didn't need that i was recovering from our last fight . "ARI THE BOYS ARE HERE" My Mother Screamed i ran to my closet and threw my gutiar in there and ran to my bed face down so they couldn't see the bruise i forgot to put the make up on shit ! I try to get to my makeup bag but no use :(

They barge in...

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" they shout, in unison. I bite my lip.

"Uhhhh...well ya see, its a long story...um, I was..." I can't think of an excuse.

"What happened?!" They demand.

"I fell, okay?" I snap, "got it?" I'm almost never rude, so they nod, shocked.

For the rest of the time, we play video games and do silly games. They don't ask me anymore questions about the brusie, and I feel kinda guilty. But I know that they can't know, not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariana POV

I was walking home with Logan he was telling me about Scieney Things and i was nodding my head along to what he was saying "Your Lost " he said i burst aout lauging and started to run he chased me and playfully tackeled me he pinned me to the ground i was still lauging i looked into his hazel eyes and melted and he leaned down and kissed me it felt all warm and tingly just like i felt when i kissed Kendall.

"I think I like you" I whisper to him, smiling.

"I think I like you too, Ari" we smile at eachother like dopes. I kiss him again, and its just as good as the first. I think I do like him, but I know Kelly likes him too. The boys, well... They can't know either. I tell him we should keep this secret. He agrees.

I pull away from Logan. I really like kissing him. Of course, we are only 13, but we will be 14 soon, and we don't kiss a lot... So far, Logan and I had met up secretly everyday after school. It's been a week, and Logan is having pizza at my house tonight while my mom and dad go on a cruise- for 2 days! Mom and dad are trusting me, I guess.

"Hey Ari, wanna come over?" I get a text from Kendall. Shoot.

"Can't, I'm busy! Sorry!" I quickly type back. Phew. Logan goes home, and so do I. I can't decide what to wear. Eventually, I slip on denim skinny jeans and a flowly white crop top from forever 21. I pull my red hair into a high ponytail, and cover any bruises with makeup. After some thought, I put on mascara as well.

Looking in the mirror, I realize I look more like... A normal popular girl from my school. I'm not unpopular, its just Kelly who beats me up :(

"I'm here!" Logan calls. I race downstairs, and quickly open the door to let him in. Once its shut, he smiles at me.

"Ari! You look nice!" He says, suprised I've gone to any trouble at all. We sit down and order pizza on my iPad. Meatlovers and a margharitta. Mmmmmm! We pay the pizza guy then dig in.

"Romantic, huh?" I say, jokingly.

"Only the romantic-est!" He agrees. We devour our pizza.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I suggest.

"Kay, how about Mama?" That movie is scary! I agree anyways.

I put in Mama, and lie back on the couch.

Kendall's POV

Hmmm...pizza guy was just at Ari's house. I know its weird, but I'm watching her house. She is never busy- well, never used to be. I can't sit in this park though, I need to take a direct approach. I'm going in.

I sneak into her backyard, and she's left her back door open. Perfect. I slip inside, and hide under a table, I crawl until I see her. She looks pretty, and she's gasping a lot and clutching somebodies arm. I can't see who. She lied! I can't believe it; she didn't wanna see me!

"Break time! Want ice cream?" Ari offers. Whoever it is must've agreed. She comes though and gets ice cream, then plonks it onto the table I'm under. I see her denim jeans and Barr feet with peachy nail polish. She taps her foot lightly, humming

After she's done, I watch her go back.

"Here you are, babe" she says. Babe? Who's this? They resume the movie. Ah, Mama. I know she doesn't like to be scared. It's up to a screaming part, so I dash to another side and I see who it is.

Logan.

I fume silently, watching them until the movie is over. My best friends didn't want me round. The movie finishes, and Ari looks adoringly into Logan's eyes. Shockingly, they both lean in and kiss. That should be me! That's when I loose it.


End file.
